


Spring Forward

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Set During Vol 5, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: At first, Raven didn't want anything to do with Cinder Fall. Now, she still doesn't, but can't say no to her presence.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Raven Branwen
Kudos: 24
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Spring Forward

Raven opened her eyes, staring right at herself, sitting on her waist. After a solid second of confused panic, she realized it was just Cinder wearing her clothing and mask. 

But survival instincts were instincts, and she still jolted upright, shoving Cinder off of her. "My clothes are too big on you," she muttered, suddenly glad she hadn't put on her corgi pajamas. 

That would have been embarrassing. 

Cinder had not, unfortunately, fallen off the bed, and reclined back, resting her elbows on the railing at at the base of the bed. The mask, being made for someone quite a bit taller than her, had fallen off. She had a big stupid grin splitting her face. "Don't pretend you don't love this," she said. 

Raven glared at her. "How did you get into my closet? I padlocked it." She paused. "Wait. Who the hell let you into my bedroom?"

"Vernal," Cinder said, still smiling. 

Raven thought that over. _I swear, she's in so much trouble,_ she thought. 

"So...strawberries?"

Raven looked down at her black tank top with a giant pink strawberry on it. "Shut up."

Cinder did, but was still smirking. 

"And please, never raid my closet again," she growled. "I want nothing to do with you or your horrible flirting skills."

"Aw, that stings," Cinder said. "But you can't lie to me." 

Raven swung her legs out of bed, rising and walking over to her nightstand, with a small mirror on top of it. She rubbed at her face, annoyed at how old she was beginning to look. 

"I could comb your hair, if you want," Cinder offered. 

"Go fuck yourself," Raven replied. 

Cinder was silent for a time. "I know you like me," she finally said. "So...why? Why are you like this? Every time I've felt something in the past, I acted on it." 

"And look where you are now," Raven said. "You only have one eye, and you've traded one of your arms for power."

Cinder raised her Grimm hand, flexing the two claws on it. "Yeah. I don't have any regrets. I haven't lost, have I?"

Raven couldn't argue with that. So she attempted to let the conversation die. 

Unfortunately, Cinder revived it. "Why not? Why do you not act on your emotions?"

Raven sighed. She knew that the Fall Maiden would just keep asking until she got an answer. "Because the last time I fell in love with someone..." she said slowly, "it didn't go over well."

Cinder frowned. An odd expression, given the scar. "What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to kill Taiyang Xiao Long," Raven said quietly. "Instead, I slept with him. We got married, and had a kid. But my tribe...my tribe needed me. I left. I knew my daughter would be able to make it in the world without me. Now she hates me." She grimaced, turning back to Cinder. "After that disaster, I'm not going to walk right back into the same mistake."

Cinder looked at her. Then she hefted the mask and tossed it to Raven. Raven, confused, caught it. 

"You hide your face," Cinder said. "So no one ever sees your face."

Raven lifted the mask. "That's kind of the point of a mask," she said. 

"But you don't want people befriending you," Cinder pointed out. She smiled. "You're trying to isolate yourself."

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Cause you can't do that to me."

Raven sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope."

In some ways, that thought...was rather comforting. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set so that it takes place shortly after Cinder's arrival at Raven's camp. I spent some time thinking about what happens in it, and eventually came out and wrote this.  
> Written for my RWBY Uncommon Ships collection. I do take requests, so leave a comment if you have a RWBY ship that's uncommon(or at least, not likely to ever be canon) you'd like to see me write.


End file.
